Trois fois
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Trois fois, il avait crû le perdre, trois fois où son coeur avait failli s'arrêter en même temps que le sien. Petit Malec en trois partie. Je mélange les deux univers: livres et TV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Petit Malec et premier pour moi. La suite suivra bientôt.**

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je sais, Alexander, je sais.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû être mêlé à ça.

\- Je veillerai sur lui. Tenta de rassurer Jace.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ce n'est pas toi, j'ai compris. Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Je devrais venir.

\- Tu ne peux pas mon amour, tu dois rester ici.

Le sorcier jeta un bref regard au parabatai de son homme pour lui faire comprendre de les laisser seul quelques instants. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Je serai prudent. Promis Magnus en posant une main sur la joue du directeur de l'Institut.

\- Je t'en supplie.

\- Je suis un combattant hors pair.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais…

\- J'admets, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Sourit l'immortel devinant les pensées de son compagnon. Mais, je reviendrai en un seul morceau et puis je suis sous la garde du plus grand emmerdeur des chasseurs d'ombre.

\- Magnus…

\- Du plus emmerdeur mais un des plus doués.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Un baiser vint conclure cette déclaration. A regret, le sorcier quitta le bureau d'Alec sous le regard inquiet de ce dernier. Une mission délicate attendait son sorcier et son parabatai. Clary, Izzy et Simon les accompagnaient. De la magie puissante était apparue à l'autre bout de la ville. Ils pensaient qu'un démon supérieur en était l'origine. Il fallait aller sur place pour trouver et régler le problème.

Passant son pouce sur les lèvres qui gardaient encore le goût de celles du sorcier, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux trois fois. Les trois fois où Magnus avait été en danger, où Magnus avait failli mourir, où Alec avait failli à le protéger.

Bien sûr, le sorcier était puissant. Il avait vécu des milliers d'année sans la protection d'Alec. Pourtant ce dernier l'avait vu s'adoucir, l'avait vu hésiter face aux ennemis, baisser le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer et il savait très bien qu'elle en était la raison : lui, simplement lui. Et depuis peu, leurs deux fils étaient venus s'ajouter à l'équation : Max et Rafaël. Il n'avait plus cette hargne au combat, préférait se retrouver avec ses trois hommes, tranquillement.

Alec l'avait accepté. Il évitait le plus possible de le mêler aux affaires de l'Institut et du reste de leur monde. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement également. Savoir Magnus en sécurité était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il repensait aux trois fois où son amour était passé à deux doigts de la mort. Par l'ange, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Jamais.

La première fois s'était déroulé quelques mois après leur mise en couple. Une relation fraîche, peu assurée, peu confiante et surtout farouche.

_Flash-back_

Avec Jace, Izzy et Clary, ils enquêtaient depuis des jours sur des meurtres sauvages visiblement perpétrés par des vampires. Raphaël investiguait également de son côté et il avait trouvé une piste. Un vampire solitaire, un jeunot avait décidé de faire cavalier seul. Il ne faisait pas partie de son clan. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais croisé.

\- Tu as quand même une description ? Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? Soupira Jace agacé.

\- Grand, blond.

\- Merci pour ton aide, elle est vraiment précieuse.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Je continue mes recherches.

\- En attendant, il poursuit ces meurtres.

\- Je le sais bien. Je continue l'enquête, ne m'emmerde pas . Et vous ? Vous avancez, au fait ?

\- Ne me cherche…

\- Ça va, ça va ! Interrompit Alec sentant que la conversation allait s'envenimer facilement. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Il est tard, on est fatigués, rentrons.

Sans plus un mot mais après avoir jeté un regard noir à Jace, Raphaël sans alla.

\- Si tu pouvais être un plus aimable. Il n'y peut rien. S'exclama Izzy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça va, ça va…Bon, rentrons alors.

\- Tu viens avec nous, Alec ?

\- Non, je vais chez Magnus ce soir.

\- Ooooh ! Encore ?

\- Izzy…

\- Je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Trois mois ?

\- Quatre mois. Reprit Clary un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

\- Ça devient vraiment sérieux. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Isabel !

\- Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout. Tu passes toutes tes soirées avec lui, tu lui téléphones deux à trois fois par jour et je ne compte pas les SMS. Tu es vraiment accro.

\- J'y pense…Magnus pourrait aider à retrouver le vampire. Lança Jace les yeux déterminés.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mêler Magnus à ça. C'est une affaire mineure que nous pouvons régler seuls.

\- Mineure ? Ça fait une semaine, Alec…des gens meurent, des personnes sont blessées. Il n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe ?

\- Si bien sûr…

\- Alors, allons-y !

Alec soupira en le voyant partir à grands enjambées.

\- Cette enquête lui tient vraiment à cœur. Constata Clary dépitée.

\- Une des victimes était une connaissance à lui. Répondit Izzy.

\- Une connaissance ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- C'est…Jace.

Sans plus un mot, ils coururent à sa suite.

Alec avait rattrapé et même devancé son parabatai. Bien que ça l'ennuyait grandement d'embêter Magnus avec cette histoire, il était heureux de pouvoir le voir. Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, son excitation montait petit à petit. Lorsqu'il parvint en haut des escaliers, l'excitation se transforma une angoisse soudaine. La porte était entrouverte.

\- Alec…murmura Jace en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sans répondre, il sortit sa lame séraphique. Les autres firent de même. Ils avancèrent prudemment, Alexander en tête. Il ouvrit davantage la porte pour découvrir l'appartement dévasté, sans dessous dessus et brûlé à divers endroits. Il sentit son sang se retirer de son visage, son cœur s'accélérer davantage, ses yeux devenir fous parcourant chaque recoin souhaitant de tout son être que Magnus soit vivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Izzy horrifiée par le spectacle.

\- Plus important, où est Magnus ? Se questionna Clary.

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, le jeune Lightwood ne parvenait plus à penser de manière cohérente. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Non, pas maintenant, jamais.

\- Là ! Cria Jace en se précipitant vers le sorcier à terre.

Lâchant sa lame, Alec courut vers l'endroit où son frère s'était laissé tomber. Magnus était allongé, inconscient, blessé à la tête, couvert de suie.

\- Il est vivant. Soupira le blond soulagé.

\- Magnus, Magnus. Appela le brun en caressant délicatement la joue de son amant.

Il pensait naïvement qu'à son appel, son homme allait ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire en lui lançant une phrase dont il avait le secret mais non.

\- Il n'y a rien dans l'appartement, aucune trace d'ennemi. Rassura Clary.

\- Qui a donc blessé Magnus ?

Alexander ne répondit pas, il écoutait à peine ses amis émettre des hypothèses, il ne se concentrait que sur son amour couché sur le sol.

\- Alec ! Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et à la main de Jace sur son épaule.

\- On va emmener Magnus à l'Institut.

\- Il faut appeler…appeler Catarina. Elle pourra le soigner.

\- Catarina est absente, tu le sais. Elle est partie au Labyrinthe en Spirale.

\- Oui…oui c'est vrai.

\- Je vais t'aider à le porter. Je te promets, il va aller mieux.

Aidé de son parabatai, le Lightwood avait installé Magnus à l'infirmerie. Il avait été soigné et lavé. Il n'avait été blessé qu'à la tête, aucun autre traumatisme. Pourtant, il reste inconscient.

\- Par pitié, Magnus, réveille-toi. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas te perdre.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Alec somnolait sur une chaise aux côtés du sorcier. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Jace entra doucement.

\- Hey. Dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Hey.

\- Toujours rien ?

\- Non, pas un mouvement. Répondit Alexander en se frottant le visage.

\- Il va se réveiller. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Oui…vous avez plus d'informations au sujet de l'attaque ?

\- Non, rien. Aucune trace probante.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- Nous non plus.

Un gémissement les interrompit. Le brun reporta immédiatement son attention sur son amant.

\- Magnus, Magnus ?

Un autre gémissement lui répondit. L'appelé papillonna lentement des yeux avant de les diriger vers son homme.

\- Hello, Sweetie. Dit-il doucement.

\- Sweetie ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Peu importe. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Secoué. Et j'ai un mal de crâne qui dépasse ceux que j'ai lors de mes gueules de bois.

\- Tu as reçu un méchant coup. Tu es resté inconscient plus heures. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, parfaitement. Merci Madame Svetzaki.

\- Madame Svetzaki ? Intervint Jace pour la première fois depuis l'éveil du sorcier.

\- Elle voulait une potion rajeunissante.

\- Et quoi ? Le grand sorcier ne sait pas faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si blondie. Mais, j'ai été distrait et je me suis trompé dans la quantité. Résultat : BOUM.

\- Boum ? Simplement Boum ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi Blondie ?

\- À une attaque !

\- Désolé de te décevoir.

\- C'est affligeant, je préfère m'en aller.

\- À la prochaine, Blondie.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Réprimanda gentiment Alec en passant une main dans les cheveux du sorcier.

\- Il adore ça.

\- Par quoi as-tu été distrait ?

\- Par ça.

Le sorcier sortit son téléphone et le montra à son petit-ami.

\- MAGNUS !

\- Je voulais t'appeler et je suis tombé sur ça. J'ai été distrait.

\- Tu as failli mourir ! Pour une photo !

\- Pas n'importe laquelle. Toi, complètement nu.

\- MAGNUS !

\- Tu es tellement sexy.

\- Ne refais jamais ça. Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ?

Magnus se tourna vers son homme et découvrit des larmes contenues aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi. Dit-il en se relevant légèrement.

\- Tu étais allongé, inconscient sur le sol. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

\- Je suis désolé, Alexander. Murmura le sorcier en attrapant les mains tremblantes de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai cru mourir.

\- Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi, je suis là. Je suis là.

Le sorcier posa son front contre celui d'Alec et ferma les yeux. Il inspira et expira quelques fois imité après quelques secondes par son vis-à-vis.

\- Je ferai attention les prochaines fois, je te le promets.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Comme j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils laissèrent le silence et la paix les envahirent. Leurs mains jointent, leurs fronts collés, ils profitaient de la béatitude du moment, ensemble.

\- Au fait, comment as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda le jeune Lightwood après quelques minutes.

Magnus éclata de rire.

\- Secret défense !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour ceux et celles qui me lisent. Voici la suite! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il voudrait tellement être là-bas, avec eux, avec lui. Son genou ne cessait de jouer du tam tam sur le tapis. Il fallait qu'il y aille, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Même si les émissaires de l'Enclave arrivaient d'ici une heure, même si une autre mission menée par d'autres shadowhunters était en cours et qu'il fallait qu'il supervise, même si…Par l'ange, son mari était en danger ! Il passa une main angoissée dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Trop de stress, trop de peur, il ne le sentait pas. Pas du tout même. Pouvait-il être objectif ? Non, bien sûr que non. Pas quand il repensait à cette deuxième fois, à la deuxième fois qu'il avait veillé son homme presque mort. Émotionnellement parlant, elles ont toutes été horribles. Cependant, celle-là était la pire. Ils s'étaient disputés…

_Flash-back_

\- Hey ! Alec ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jace en voyant son parabatai pénétré à l'Institut.

\- Très bien. Répondit le brun sèchement.

\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que c'est quand ça ne va pas ?! Un problème ?

\- Aucun. Je vais parfaitement bien.

\- Tu t'es embrouillé avec Magnus ?

\- Laisse-le où il est !

\- Tu t'es embrouillé avec Magnus. Je peux savoir…

\- Non ! Et arrêtons d'en parler. On a du travail.

\- La journée va être longue. Soupira Jace en regardant son frère le distancer.

* * *

\- Magnus ! Magnus ! Appela Catarina tentant d'attirer l'attention de son ami concentré sur son GSM.

\- Hein ?

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Un problème ?

\- Je…Alexander et moi, on s'est disputés.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Une stupide histoire.

\- Et je parie que c'est toi qui a commencé !

\- Hey !

\- Magnus…

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais juste…

La sonnerie du portable de Catarina les interrompirent. Le sorcier l'entendit acquiescer brièvement avant de couper la conversation.

\- Une urgence à l'hôpital, je dois y aller. On finira ça plus tard.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la sorcière.

\- Me changer les idées. J'ai besoin d'oublier Alexander quelques heures.

\- Ok, si tu veux.

* * *

Izzy et Jace regardèrent, lame à la main, leur frère se débarrasser des dernières créatures obscures. Ils étaient estomaqués. Ils n'avaient pas pu porter un seul coup à leurs ennemis. Alec s'était chargé de tout avec une rage particulière.

\- Euh, Alec ? Tenta Izzy.

\- Quoi ? Siffla l'archer les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Non, rien. Ça peut attendre. Dit-elle penaude.

Sans un regard de plus pour sa sœur, le chasseur reprit sa tâche.

\- Je me demande ce qu'à bien pu faire Magnus pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Se questionna Jace.

\- Je l'ignore mais ça doit être vraiment grave. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. C'est impressionnant. Constata la sœur Lightwood en regardant son frangin finir la dernière créature.

\- C'est quoi la prochaine mission ? Demanda Alec en s'approchant de sa fratrie.

\- Et si on faisait une pause ? Sourit Isabelle. Surtout toi, tu dois être crevé.

\- Moi ? Non ! J'ai besoin d'action.

\- Bon ! Alec, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? S'agaça le blond.

\- Je vais bien !

\- Non, non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu viens de dégommer huit créatures obscures à toi tout seul ! On n'a pas osé intervenir, tu aurais pu nous prendre pour une cible aussi.

\- N'exagère pas.

\- Il n'exagère pas, Alec. Intervint Izzy. Tu es effrayant !

\- Alors ? Tu vas nous dire ?

Soupirant, le brun allait finir par obéir quand la sonnerie de son portable l'en empêcha.

\- Allô ! Catarina ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En voyant leur frère devenir blanc à mesure de la conversation, Izzy et Jace craignirent le pire.

\- Non…souffla Alexander en se précipitant vers la sortie après avoir laissé tomber son GSM au sol.

\- Alec ! Cria son parabatai en le poursuivant après avoir vite fait ramassé l'engin. Alec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Magnus, Magnus. Murmura le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux. Il tentait de courir mais ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, à le transporter.

\- Quoi, Magnus ? Alec, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Isabelle en encadrant de ses mains le visage de son frère. Calme-toi et dis-nous.

\- Il est…il est blessé. Il est blessé.

\- Blessé ? Où il se trouve ?

\- À l'hôpital avec Catarina.

\- Ok ! On y va. Jace ! On va aider Alec à marcher. Tout va bien se passer, tu entends ?

* * *

Catarina voulait approcher Magnus mais les docteurs et infirmiers l'en empêchèrent. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait l'atteindre et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le soigner.

\- Il faut que je le voie ! Laissez-moi passer !

\- Catarina, tu dois laisser les médecins faire leur travail, ils vont prendre soin de ton ami.

\- Jess ! Je dois l'approcher, tu ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es en état de choc. Tu veux un calmant pour t'aider ?

\- Je ne veux pas de calmant ! Je veux voir mon ami !

Ladite Jess allait répondre à la crise de sa collègue mais elle fut prise de court par trois jeunes hommes qui arrivèrent.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment avez-vous passer la barrière de policier ?

\- Catarina…Souffla un des jeunes hommes ignorant sa question. Un beau garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était aussi pâle que la mort et qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Alec…

\- Où est-il ? Où est Magnus ?

\- Il est dans la salle d'à côté, les médecins s'occupent de lui.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Jace le rattrapa et l'amena à une chaise. La collègue de Car se sentant de trop, s'en alla.

\- Raconte-nous ! Ordonna ce dernier.

\- J'ai été appelé pour une urgence, il a voulu venir avec moi. On est arrivés, c'était le chaos. Deux gangs s'affrontaient dans l'hôpital. Les gardes tentaient de maintenir l'ordre en attendant les policiers. Mais, c'était difficile. Il y a eu des armes et des tirs. Magnus a reçu une balle perdue.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas pu utiliser vos pouvoirs ?

\- On n'a pas eu le temps, Jace ! S'emporta Catarina à bout. On n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser, d'agir !

\- Ok, ok. Susurra Izzy en prenant l'infirmière dans ses bras pour la calmer. Ça va aller.

\- Ils ne veulent pas me laisser l'approcher. Pleura-t-elle en serrant les épaules de son amie. Je dois le voir pour le soigner.

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi. On va trouver une solution.

Assis sur la chaise, Alec regardait le vide, ne ressentait plus que le vide. Il plongea le visage dans ses mains, priant, suppliant de ne pas lui prendre la perle de sa vie.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. L'angoisse était palpable. Jace faisait les cent pas, Isabelle soutenait Cat tandis qu'Alec fixait le mur sans rien dire. Il ne pensait pas, ne pleurait pas, respirait à peine. Après quarante-cinq minutes d'attente, un policier s'approcha de Catarina.

\- Madame, nous devons prendre votre déposition.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Jace.

\- Non, je regrette. Je sais que vous attendez des nouvelles de votre ami. Nous ferons le plus vite possible.

Elle aurait voulu protester, Jace et Izzy aussi mais ils n'en firent rien. Autant ne pas envenimer la situation déjà critique.

\- J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite. Murmura la jeune Ligthwood.

\- J'espère surtout que l'on va nous laisser approcher Magnus. Cette histoire pourrait déjà être réglée si ces imbéciles nous autorisaient à l'approcher.

\- Jace…

\- Désolé, je suis stressé. Je…je devrais aller appeler Clary. Elle doit être revenue de chez Luke avec Simon.

\- Bonne idée, elle va s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'elle laissa le blond s'éloigner pour téléphoner, elle s'approcha de son autre frère.

\- Alec ? Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends ? Magnus est un dur à cuire. Il va survivre. Et dès que Cat sera de retour, elle va le soigner.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, à son grand regret. Son visage assombri par l'inquiétude s'éclaira quand un médecin arriva.

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Bane ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Mentit-elle sans hésitation. Je suis sa sœur.

\- Et moi son cousin. Continua Jace en réapparaissant.

\- Magnus a été adopté. S'exclama Isabelle en voyant le regard dubitatif du médecin.

\- Et lui ? Questionna-t-il en désignant Alexander toujours sans réaction.

\- C'est son mari. Soupira Isabelle peinée. Il est sous le choc.

\- Quel est son prénom?

\- Alec.

Le docteur s'agenouilla devant ce dernier.

\- Alec ? Je sais que c'est difficile cependant vous devez vous reprendre. Votre mari est vivant mais il aura besoin de vous.

Au mot « vivant », les yeux du shadowhunter s'étaient illuminés.

\- Il est vivant ?

\- Oui, il a été grièvement blessé mais son état est stable à présent.

\- Il va vivre alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour le moment, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront décisives.

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

\- D'ici quelques minutes. On va l'installer aux soins intensifs. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

Après un sourire, le docteur partit.

\- Dès que Catarina revient, on file dans la chambre. Prévint Jace.

\- C'est à cause de la douche. Commença Alec.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est à cause de la douche. Reprit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est à cause de la douche ? Demanda Isabelle interloquée.

\- Je suis tombé. J'ai glissé et je me suis étalé. Il s'est moqué et au lieu de rire avec lui, je me suis fâché. Il l'a mal pris. Ç'a dégénéré en dispute. Une dispute stupide où on s'est dit des choses horribles que l'on ne pensait pas. Au lieu de ravaler mon orgueil, je suis parti fâché. Maintenant, je n'aurais peut-être pas l'occasion de m'excuser.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Murmura Izzy en serrant Alec dans ses bras. Tu as entendu le médecin, son état est stable. Dès que Cat revient, on se précipite dans la chambre pour qu'elle le soigne.

\- Même la magie ne peut rien contre la mort.

\- Alec…

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda Catarina en revenant.

Le docteur est venu. Son état est stable. Il l'installe en soins intensifs. Expliqua Jace.

\- Ok ! On y va. Suivez-moi.

D'un pas déterminé, Cat suivit des trois autres, partit en direction des soins intensifs. Quand ils arrivèrent, Magnus venait d'y être installé. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de stupeur en le voyant. La respiration d'Alec s'était bloquée également. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son amant était allongé sur un lit, il était intubé et relié à diverses machines et perfusions. L'intubation lui cachait l'entièreté de la bouche. Son teint était translucide et se mariait parfaitement avec les draps blancs qui le recouvraient. Il avait été démaquillé et ses bijoux lui avaient été retirés. Ses cheveux aplatis sur son crâne et sur son front lui donnèrent un côté enfantin contrastant terriblement avec le personnage habituel. Son torse était la seule partie de son corps qui avait été laissée nue. Elle était recouverte de bandages. La balle l'avait blessé à cet endroit.

Alec détestait cette vision, détestait de voir son amant si vulnérable. Il aurait voulu être à sa place, il aurait voulu prendre la balle à sa place, il aurait voulu, il aurait dû le protéger. Au lieu de ça, il était parti fâché, sans lui souhaiter une bonne journée, sans poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans passer ses mains sur ses bras, sans rien de tout cela.

\- Je vais ouvrir un portail. On va le transférer chez lui. On sera plus tranquilles. Annonça Cat.

\- Et comment vas-tu expliquer son absence ? Demanda Jace.

\- Je vais créer une illusion. Ça devrait faire l'affaire une heure ou deux. J'aviserai ensuite.

Elle exécuta ses dires. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite au loft puis dans la chambre du sorcier où il avait été installé. Sans perdre de temps, elle commença les soins. Après plus d'une demi-heure, le teint de Magnus avait retrouvé des couleurs. Catarina lui enleva l'intubation mais lui laissa les perfusions. Sa magie était puissante mais elle ne pouvait soigner en un claquement de doigt. Son ami en avait pour quelques jours de convalescence.

Alexander s'était installé de l'autre côté du lit, tenant la main de son compagnon. Il aurait voulu que toute cette histoire soit derrière eux ou mieux encore, qu'elle n'ait jamais eu lieue. Il passa une main sur la joue de son sorcier puis dans ses cheveux.

\- Allez, mon amour. Bats-toi.

Un quart plus tard, la magie de Cat donna enfin des résultats concrets. Magnus ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Magnus ? Appela Alec.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son amour et lui sourit faiblement. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il tendit une main vers son homme qui lui prit délicatement. Les yeux du sorcier papillonnèrent, combattant pour ne pas se fermer.

\- Dors, si tu en as besoin. Laisse-toi aller. Je serai là à ton réveil. Je te le promets.

Un autre sourire et il s'endormit.

Il devra se reposer quelques heures voir quelques jours. Annonça l'infirmière. Mais, il ira bien. Je lui enlèverai les perfusions plus tard.

\- Merci, merci infiniment Cat.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Alec. Je devais le sauver. Maintenant, je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un portail plus tard, elle était partie.

Jace et Izzy avaient élus domicile dans le salon depuis leur arrivée au loft deux heures auparavant. Alec ne quittait pas le chevet de son amour.

Alors qu'il engouffrait littéralement un beignet qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire de la cuisine, Jace sursauta en voyant Catarina réapparaitre.

\- Comment va Magnus ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Il dort encore.

\- Il faut que j'aille le voir.

\- Et si tu te reposais plus tôt ? Suggéra Isabelle en voyant la fatigue évidente de la jeune femme.

\- Non, il faut que je m'occupe de Madzie aussi.

\- Clary et Simon sont sur le coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu allais revenir après avoir réglé les problèmes à l'hôpital. Je leur ai donc demandé d'aller chercher Madzie à l'école et de s'en occuper.

\- Ils doivent avoir une autorisation pour pouvoir la reprendre de l'école.

\- Tu parles à des shadowhunters, on sait faire ce qu'il faut quand il faut.

\- Izzy à raison, Catarina. Tu as donné beaucoup aujourd'hui. La chambre d'amis est libre.

L'infirmière soupira mais ne protesra plus. Elle était vraiment épuisée, choquée, vidée. Madzie était entre de bonnes mains. Magnus aussi. Pourquoi ne pas s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil ?

\- Vas-y ! Ordonna la sœur Ligthwood. On te préviendra s'il arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci. Murmura Cat en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Alec tenait la main de Magnus entre les siennes. Par l'ange, qu'il avait eu peur. Son homme avait failli mourir et simplement à cause d'humains, à cause d'une guerre entre deux bandes, d'une guerre entre des personnes, de simples personnes. Quelle ironie. Ils flirtaient avec le danger chaque jour et une simple visite à l'hôpital avait failli les séparer.

\- Alexander. Entendit-il faiblement.

\- Hey. Bon retour parmi nous. Sourit le shadowhunter en caressant du dos de la main la joue de Magnus.

\- Tu es pensif.

\- Tu m'avais promis d'être prudent.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'était pas prémédité.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Comment va Catarina ?

\- Elle va bien, elle n'a rien.

\- Tant mieux. Alexander…Pardonne-moi.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je me suis vexé pour rien. Parfois, je manque encore de confiance quand ça nous concerne.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Tu es exceptionnel et moi je suis…ordinaire. J'ai peur que tu te t'ennuies, que tu me quittes.

Magnus se releva légèrement. Il approcha le visage d'Alec près du sien et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Tu es tout sauf ordinaire. Tu es la personne la plus belle, la plus droite, la plus extraordinaire que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu n'imagines à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. Ne doute jamais de ça, de toi, de moi. Tu ne m'ennuies certainement pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Et te quitter, c'est impensable. Jamais.

Alexander sourit, le cœur remplit de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Magnus.

Un baiser passionné vint conclure leurs déclarations respectives.

\- Et bien, on voit que ça va mieux, ici ! Lança Jace appuyé sur le pas de la porte.

\- La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez, réglez ça sur l'oreiller. Suggéra Isabelle taquine. Ça nous évitera les ennuis !

\- Promis ! Ria Magnus en se rallongeant dans le lit toujours affaibli.

\- On va vous laisser, Catarina dort toujours dans la chambre d'amis Ne la réveillez pas, elle a besoin de repos.

\- D'accord, on va prendre soin d'elle. Affirma Alec. Rentrez. Merci pour votre aide.

\- A ton service grand frère ! Lança Izzy en quittant la pièce.

\- Une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, tu crois que c'est encore possible ? Demanda Magnus en passant une main sous le t-shirt de son homme.

\- Oh surement pas ! Tu te reposes. On verra ça plus tard !

\- Alexander…

\- Je te ferai monter au septième ciel, je te le promets.

\- J'y compte bien. Oh oui ! J'y compte bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Désolée pour l'attente. Quelques petits soucis de fatigue :) Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

Concentré, Alec, Concentré. Il fallait qu'il prête attention à son travail. Il se pencha sur les documents qu'il était occupé à lire. En attrapant un stylo pour corriger une faute, il croisa les yeux souriant de ses hommes. Oui, ses hommes rassemblés sur une photo. Magnus était là évidemment, toujours étincelant de joie mais aussi leurs deux petits monstres : Max et Rafaël. Leurs enfants. Leurs joyaux. Depuis leur adoption, les rires et les cris remplissaient le loft. C'était un bonheur sans limite. Certes, il y avait des difficultés, des peurs, de la tristesse parfois. Mais, ils arrivaient toujours à surmonter les épreuves. Ils formaient une famille. C'était sa plus belle réussite. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux un jour. Jamais. Tout ça, il le devait au moment où sa route avait croisé celle de Magnus. Son cœur rata un battement quand il repensa à la situation actuelle de son homme. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, ILS ne voulaient pas revivre ça. La troisième fois qu'il avait failli le perdre, il n'avait pas été le seul impliqué par l'émotion, leurs deux enfants avaient été aussi impactés que lui peut-être même plus. Il n'avait pas été présent durant l'attaque. Il avait pu reconstituer le puzzle grâce à Rafaël.

_Flash-Back_

\- Regarde Myrtille, tu prends la couleur jaune que tu mélanges au rouge et tu obtiens de l'orange !

\- C'est super, Papa ! C'est magique !

\- Ah non, pas cette fois bonhomme !

\- Papa, se plaignit Raf, j'ai dépassé.

\- Prends un mouchoir et essuie. Ça partira.

\- On accrochera les tableaux au mur après ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ces chefs d'œuvre doivent être…

Magnus n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Une explosion se produisit dans le loft détruisant avec fracas la porte d'entrée et les précipitant loin de la table. Le sorcier protégea ses enfants de son corps leur évitant d'être blessé dans l'action. Il n'avait rien vu venir, rien sentit. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et comment avait-il pu passer les protections ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver réponses à ses questions qu'une boule de feu arriva vers eux. Il releva Rafaël et Max leur ordonnant de courir le plus vite possible vers sa chambre.

\- TU NE FUIRAS PAS ! MAGNUS BANE ! Entendit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya quelques secondes sur le mur.

\- Papa ? Entendit-il doucement.

Il regarda ses enfants tremblants mais qui tentaient de ne pas manifester leur peur. De vrais guerriers comme Alec

\- Ça va aller, mes agneaux. On va s'en sortir.

La porte se mit à trembler. Son ennemi tentait d'entrer.

\- MAGNUS ! TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS !

\- Lorenzo. Murmura le sorcier.

\- Tu le connais papa ?

\- Un peu. Répondit-il sans jeter un regard à son fils et en tentant de garder la porte fermée.

\- Rafaël, je veux que tu prennes la main de ton petit frère. Je vais ouvrir un portail vers l'Institut et tu vas l'emmener.

\- Tu viens avec nous, hein ?

\- Non, je dois rester ici pour le distraire le temps que vous partiez.

\- Alors, on reste aussi !

\- Rafaël, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Tu prends Max et tu t'en vas.

\- Non !

\- C'est un ordre ! Hurla Magnus en se tournant vers son fils les yeux sous leur forme d'origine.

Rafaël recula d'un pas. Non pas à cause des yeux de son papa qu'il avait toujours trouvés magnifiques mais par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Magnus dût se rendre compte de la peur qu'il avait causée. Il s'adoucit, posa un sortilège sur la porte et s'avança vers lui.

\- Écoute mon guerrier, dit-il en s'agenouillant en face et en lui prenant les mains, je sais que tu veux me protéger, que tu veux te battre avec moi. Mais, je ne pourrai rien faire si toi et Max êtes dans les parages. Je veux que vous alliez à l'Institut, que tu rejoignes Dad et que tu lui demandes de rappliquer vite fait à la maison.

\- Le méchant va te faire du mal.

\- Je te promets que je reviendrai et que l'on finira notre atelier peinture.

\- Tu jures ?

\- Je jures.

Il attrapa ses fils et les serra le plus fort possible.

\- On va aller chercher Dad, papa, il va venir te sauver.

\- Je n'en doute pas ma petite Myrtille. Dad vient toujours me sauver.

Sans plus un mot, Magnus ouvrit le portail. Suivant les ordres de son père, Rafaël pris la main de Max et se dirigea vers le portail.

\- N'oublies pas ta promesse, papa.

\- Jamais.

Le portail se referma sur eux. Rafaël mis quelques secondes avant de se repérer. Dans le stress, Magnus les avait envoyés à l'entrée de l'Institut et non dedans.

\- Allez, viens vite, Max, il faut trouver Dad.

Les deux petits garçons se mirent à courir. Main dans la main, ils se précipitèrent d'abord vers le bureau de leur père qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Ils tentèrent de le trouver en salle d'entrainement mais toujours personne. Aucun des shadowhunters qu'ils croisèrent ne firent véritablement attention à eux. Abandonnant la course qui les avait laissé essoufflés, ils optèrent pour une marche rapide, priant de rencontrer leur père à chaque intersection.

\- Là ! Cria Max en pointant du doigt Alec penché sur une tablette avec un autre chasseur.

\- DAD ! Hurla Raf.

\- Max ? Rafaël ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Alexander abandonnant son occupation.

\- Il faut que tu ailles sauver papa. Implora le petit sorcier.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Raf ? Qu'est-ce que Max raconte ?

\- Quelqu'un a fait exploser la porte. Commença le petit garçon. Il voulait faire du mal à papa. On s'est enfermés dans la chambre pour pas que le méchant nous attrape et papa nous a ordonné de fuir à travers le portail.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ?

\- Il voulait le distraire.

\- Le distraire ? Mais…

\- Dad ! Hurla Max au bord des larmes. Il faut que tu ailles le sauver. Je lui ai dit que tu allais aller le sauver.

Se rendant compte de l'urgence de la situation, Alec fit appeler Jace, Izzy et Clary.

\- Allez dans mon bureau. Ordonna-t-il à ses fils. Je vais demander à Simon de venir près de vous.

\- Il a promis, Dad. Souffla Rafaël tremblant. Papa a promis de revenir et papa tient toujours ses promesses.

Alec sourit tendrement avant de laisser à regret ses deux fils.

\- DAD ! Interpella à nouveau le jeune chasseur d'ombres.

Alexander se retourna intrigué.

\- Papa a dit que le méchant s'appelait Lorenzo.

\- Merci pour l'information petit guerrier.

Jace, Izzy et Clary étaient arrivés entretemps. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'Institut.

\- Tu as des informations ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Seulement un prénom. Mais là, ma préoccupation, c'est Magnus. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Leurs runes activées, ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches constatant à chaque pas les dégradations. Le loft à leur portée, ils furent choqués par les dégâts. Dès qu'il franchit l'entrée, Alexander compris.

\- Il n'est pas là. Dit-il désespéré.

\- Attends, on n'a pas tout fouillé. Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda Jace.

\- Je le sais. Magnus a disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et toutes. Voici la dernière partie de cette mini-fic. Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai été très agréablement surpris par vos réactions. Merci, merci!**

Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis la disparition du sorcier. Aucune trace, aucune piste n'avait pu être trouvée. Ils avaient cherché, interrogé mais celui qui faisait nommé Lorenzo restait un mystère. Alec passait toutes ses journées, toutes ses nuits à chercher son amour. Les enfants avaient été confiés à Catarina. Il regrettait cette situation mais il devait admettre que seul Magnus comptait à l'heure actuelle.

\- Alec ? Entendit-il alors qu'il lisait un énième livre dans lequel il espérait trouver une trace de Lorenzo.

\- Un problème Izzy ? Demanda-t-il en levant la têtte. Une attaque ?

Sa petite sœur avait pris le relais temporaire de la direction de l'Institut. Il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper.

\- Non, non. Tu devrais aller…tu devrais juste aller te reposer. Tu ne vas pas tenir à ce rythme.

\- Pas tant que Magnus ne sera pas à mes côtés. Dit-il en replongeant dans son bouquin.

\- Tu devrais aller voir les garçons, alors. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Ils ont besoin de leurs deux pères.

\- C'est vrai. Et pour l'instant, ils n'en ont aucun.

\- Izzy…

\- Tu souffres Alec, je le sais. Je sais très bien que sans Magnus, tu es l'ombre de toi-même. Mais, pour le moment, chez Catarina, il y a deux gamins qui souffrent. Ils souffrent de l'absence de leur sorcier de père et de leur chasseur de père. L'un ne peut pas aller les consoler, il en est dans l'impossibilité. L'autre, en revanche, peut prendre une heure de son temps pour aller les réconforter et leur donner de l'amour pour résister à cette situation horrible. Et je vais rajouter ceci. Si Magnus savait que tu laissais vos deux trésors dans cet état, il te ferait manger ses paillettes ! A la paille !

Sans plus un mot, la sœur Lightwood sortit du bureau.

Alexander soupira. Il évita toutes pensées, se leva et sortit à son tour. Izzy avait raison, il devait aller voir ses enfants.

* * *

Quand il arriva devant la porte de Catarina, il soupira et frappa doucement. Il était seulement 8 heures du matin. Il était possible que les petits dorment encore. Il entendit des pas légers avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Max.

\- DAD ! Cria-t-il en lui sautant au cou.

\- Hey ! Bonjour petit homme.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Moi aussi bonhomme.

\- Dad, tu es là. Murmura une autre voix lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine.

\- Raf. Dit-il en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir enlacer son autre fils. Comment tu vas, mon cœur ?

\- Ça va. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Alec ! Interrompit Catarina en entrant dans la pièce. Tu es là !

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste embrasser mes garçons.

\- Tu as trouvé papa ? Demanda de but en blanc Rafaël.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Alexander.

\- Non, pas encore. Mais, je n'abandonne pas.

\- Nous allions justement allés te voir, Alec.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Max, racontes-lui.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. Il y avait papa, dedans.

\- Je sais, Myrtille, il te manque…

\- Dad ! Interrompit Rafaël. Laisse-le parler.

\- D'accord. Répondit Alexander étonné par la véhémence de son ainé. Vas-y mon cœur. Reprends.

\- Papa était dans une forêt. Il était sale et fatigué. Il n'avait presque plus de magie. Il courait. Le méchant le poursuivait. Il voulait lui faire du mal mais papa continuait à courir. Il essayait en tout cas. Je crois qu'il est blessé, Dad.

\- Et sais-tu où était cette forêt ?

\- Papa n'arrêtait pas de répéter « lune pleine, lune pleine ».

En voyant le visage du chasseur d'ombres changer, Catarina comprit que ces deux petits mots signifiaient quelque chose pour lui.

\- Alec ? Tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Les garçons restés avec Catarina. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

\- Tu vas le chercher, hein Dad ? Demanda Raf plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un sourire éclatant.

* * *

\- Alec ? Tu es sûr que c'est là-bas ? Demanda Jace en regardant son frère préparer ses différentes armes.

\- Lors de notre tour du monde, on s'est retrouvé en Ecosse. Il y avait une forêt là-bas. Magnifique. On y est allés de nuit. On avait envie de dormir à la belle étoile. Cette forêt était enchanteresse. Elle était encore plus belle car la lune était pleine. Elle brillait de mille feux. On s'était dit que chaque fois que l'on verra la lune pleine, on penserait à cette forêt.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Comment peux-tu être sûr que Magnus soit là-bas ? Demanda Clary.

\- Je doutais aussi. Mais, il est là-bas. Je suis sûr et certain. Les garçons aussi.

\- Alors, on t'accompagne. S'exclama Izzy.

\- Il faut qu'un des sorciers présents fasse un portail. Magnus est dans un sale état d'après Max. Il ne tiendra pas.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que veut ce mec ?

\- Non mais le plus important pour moi est de retrouver Magnus. Le reste, on verra plus tard.

* * *

Magnus n'en pouvait plus. Tout son être lui faisait mal. Il était fatigué tant moralement que physiquement. Lorenzo ne l'avait pas épargné. Captif et torturé pendant des jours, il avait réussi à s'échapper trois nuits auparavant. Depuis, il ne cessait de courir. Il ne pouvait plus accéder à sa magie. Il était beaucoup trop faible. Il tentait de joindre son mari, de lui demander de venir le chercher. Il semblait cependant inaccessible. Alexander semblait trop plongé dans la souffrance pour pouvoir l'entendre. Max était son seul recours. Il espérait qu'il avait reçu son message. Son court message. Il ne pouvait plus faire davantage. Il était épuisé.

\- CONTINUE A COURIR, MAGNUS ! A TA PLACE, JE NE TRAINERAIS PAS.

Le sorcier soupira. Il aurait bien lancer une remarque acerbe comme il aimait le faire mais c'était trop d'énergie à dépenser. Il reprit un pas rapide, un pas pressé quand une source magique lui rendit espoir. Un portail s'ouvrait. Un portail apparaissait.

\- MAGNUS ! Entendit-il à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la même voix qui l'appelait, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait.

\- Alexander. Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers son amour.

Lorenzo avait également entendu le nouvel arrivant. Il jura et couru en direction du portail espérant intercepter Magnus avant qu'il puisse atteindre ses amis.

Une course contre la montre s'était enclenchée. Alec et ses amis, armes au point, évoluaient lentement dans la forêt alors que les deux sorciers tentaient de les rejoindre rapidement. Magnus sentait Lorenzo tout prêt. Il pressait le pas faisant fi des blessures et douleurs que son corps abritait. Il le voyait enfin, là, à quelques mètres de lui, son homme, son chasseur d'ombres.

\- ALEXANDER ! Cria-t-il désespéré.

Le chasseur d'ombres se retourna vers l'origine de l'appel et fut pris d'une joie sans nom en voyant son amant se précipiter vers lui boitillant mais vivant. Son émotion changea cependant quand il vit un homme derrière Magnus le menaçant d'une boule de feu.

\- JACE ! Hurla Alec en levant son arc.

\- OCCUPE-TOI DE MAGNUS ! VITE ! ON NE POURRA PAS LE RETENIR.

Obéissant, Alec courut vers Magnus qui ne s'était pas retourné quand il avait compris que Lorenzo était là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait continué à courir tant bien que mal vers Alec qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avant de le soulever et de se précipiter vers un nouveau portail.

Précédés par leurs amis, ils atterrirent dans le bureau du jeune Lightwood.

\- Magnus, Magnus ! Appela-t-il en le forçant à le regarder.

\- Alexander.

\- Tu es vivant, par l'ange, tu es vivant.

\- Pas en bon état mais oui, je suis vivant.

\- Deux semaines, Magnus, deux semaines. J'ai vécu l'enfer.

\- Je te rassure, moi aussi.

\- Qui s'était Magnus ? Qui est cet homme ? Et que te voulait-il ?

\- Je veux bien tout te raconter, sweetie mais je voudrais une douche, des pansements, un steak et un oreiller.

\- Il a raison, Alec. Sourit Clary. Il a besoin de soins.

\- Pardon, pardon…Oui, viens. Je vais t'aider.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Magnus était allongé lavé et soigné dans son lit au loft.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le chasseur d'ombres entrant avec un plateau.

\- Heureux d'être de retour, faible, affamé, endolori et fatigué.

\- Je t'ai fait ton steak.

\- Merci. Je n'ai plus mangé depuis…deux semaines, je crois. Enfin, Lorenzo avait la bonté de me donner quelques pignons de pain et un peu d'eau de temps en temps.

\- Comment as-tu pu résister autant ?

\- Toi, Raf, Max. C'est la seule nourriture dont j'ai besoin.

\- Magnus…Soupira Alec.

\- J'ai fait une promesse, je devais la tenir.

\- Tu vas devoir reprendre des forces. Tu as beaucoup maigri.

\- T'inquiètes, ça va revenir.

\- Tu me racontes maintenant ?

\- Lorenzo ?

\- Lorenzo.

\- Un ennemi, un vieil ennemi. Un sorcier puissant. Moins que moi cependant. Il a toujours voulu ma place. Il l'a convoitée si fort qu'il m'a défié il y a plusieurs années. Je l'ai humilié. Il a été banni. Il me déteste.

\- Au point de te tuer ?

\- Il a été banni, Alec. Plus d'amis, plus de famille, condamné à vivre ici et là. Ça forge la haine.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de lui en vouloir, il t'a fait vivre un enfer. Il t'a torturé, affamé et a failli tuer nos enfants.

\- Bien sûr que je lui en veux. Si je pouvais, j'ira l'écarteler dans la seconde. Mais, je suis tellement crevé. J'ai juste envie de dormir pour le moment.

\- Tu pourrais encore résister quelques minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça. Les enfants ?

Deux petites têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. En les voyant, Magnus en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mes amours. Murmura-t-il en tendant les bras vers eux après avoir écarté le plateau sans y avoir touché.

Invités, ils coururent vers leur papa en pleurant à leur tour. Ce fut un concert de larmes. Alec s'y était mis à son tour. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Magnus embrassait les joues, les crânes et les cous de ses enfants avant d'attraper Alec et de lui offrir un doux baiser.

\- Vous m'avez tant manqué. Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point TU nous as manqué. Répondit Alexander en posant son front vers celui de son vis-à-vis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut quatre garçons, grands, petits qui étaient allongés serrés les uns contre les autres, endormis et sereins.

_Fin du flash-back_

Les yeux perdus dans le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre de son bureau, Alec sourit en repensant à cette scène. Son sourire s'agrandit quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille.

\- Rentré, en vie et sans blessure. Murmura son sorcier avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

La vie lui offrait des peurs réelles, des difficultés qui semblaient parfois insurmontables mais par l'ange, qu'il aimait ce souffle qui lui caressait la peau.


End file.
